1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved filtering apparatus and, more particularly, pertains a filtering apparatus for use in connection with watering flora, such as via attachment to sprinkling cans having dispensing spouts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filtering apparatus of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, filtering apparati of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of filtering water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of filtering apparatus of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,571 to Hosaka et al. discloses a water purifier having a deodorizing tank for removing ions and odorants by absorption from running water and a mesh filter for removing dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,459 to Ullrich discloses a sprinkling can with a removable perforated cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,375 to Czeller et al. discloses an apparatus for universal water treatment with cylindrical housing and rotating ring baskets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,826 to Moses discloses a method and apparatus for softening and filtering water utilizing a multi-layer filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,179 to Bach et al. discloses a faucet connected water filter having two tubular hollow legs depending from a base member with a coupler for attaching the unit to a faucet spout.
In this respect, the filtering apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a filtering apparatus for use with sprinkling cans having dispensing spouts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved filtering apparatus that can be used for treating water dispensed from sprinkling cans. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.